


Angel

by clintbartonswife



Series: Christmas drabbles/fics 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Implied Pregnancy, Irondad, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintbartonswife/pseuds/clintbartonswife
Summary: A particularly loud laugh from Peter brought your attention back to the teenager who was currently scaling the walls with tinsel in his hands, ignoring shouts from Tony to get down. Rhodey was sat next to May, both of them watching the exchange with fond eyes.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Christmas drabbles/fics 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560466
Kudos: 37





	Angel

The warmth that filled your chest could only be explained by the sight of your family gathered in front of the chrismas tree. They were dysfunctional at times, sure. A group of misfits bunched together by one common trend: Tony.  
A particularly loud laugh from Peter brought your attention back to the teenager who was currently scaling the walls with tinsel in his hands, ignoring shouts from Tony to get down. Rhodey was sat next to May, both of them watching the exchange with fond eyes.  
“I’m fine Mr Stark!” Peter insisted, draping the tinsel over the top of the tree, “you know I can stick to things”  
“But still! You shouldnt be climbing the walls like something out of a horror movie kid!” He replied, voice full of exasperation, “Get down before I get one of my suits in here”  
“C’mon Pete, stop trying to give him a heart attack” May chuckled, elbowing Rhodey’s arm to stop him from voicing his support of the young boy’s plans.  
You laughed from your place in the doorway, everyone’s eyes flicking over to see the source of the noise.

“y/n!” Peter cried, launching himself off of the wall and over to you, pulling you into a hug, “Mr Stark said you were going to be late”  
You smiled, ruffling his hair as he pulled away, eyes connecting with Tony’s over his head.  
“I managed to get back earlier, told everyone that I would rather be with my family than have to listen to another bloody word on the Avenger’s PR image. I left them to deal with Pepper”  
“Good luck to them” Rhodey sniggered.  
Tony nodded in sympathy, striding over to plant a kiss on your lips before pulling you into a hug. Both of you ignored Rhodey and Peter’s mocking noises, simply enjoying each other’s company.  
“We waited to finish the tree -“  
Tony was interrupted by Peter, the teenager bouncing back into your view holding the angel for the top of the tree.  
“But we couldn’t decide who should put the angel on the top! I think it should be Mr Rhodes but Mr Stark said that he wanted to do it himself-“  
“I paid for the tree, and the decorations! It’s only fair”  
You snorted, shaking your head fondly as you watched the two bicker. In the corner of your eye you could see Rhodey and May doing the same, amusement shining in their eyes.  
“Well Tony, it is Peters first Christmas with us. It would make sense that he does it wouldn’t it?”  
The teenager cheered, giving you a quick hug before facing Mr Stark, still bouncing with excited energy.  
“Is that Okay?”  
The billionaire sighed dramatically, before giving a small nod, though you could see that he was repressing a smile.  
“Use a ladder though Pe-“ his voice trailed off as the boy immediately scaled the wall, sticking to the ceiling with his feet as he positioned the angel on the top of the tree with a triumphant cheer.  
You laughed again, wrapping your arms around Tony’s waist from behind and resting your head on his shoulder, exchanging an amused glance with Rhodey as you did so.  
‘ _I think he’s ready_ ’ Rhodey mouthed, jerking his head towards Peter with a fond smile, ‘ _he’s acting like a mother hen already_ ’  
Your smile grew even wider, placing a quick kiss to the side of Tony’s neck before nodding at Rhodey.  
‘ _I’ll tell him tomorrow_ ’


End file.
